Historia Regum Britanniae - Buch 6
Die Geschichte der Könige von Britannien (Historia Regum Britanniae; um 1135) von Geoffrey of Monmouth ins Englische übersetzt von Aaron Thompson und J. A. Giles (1842) Kommentierte Fassung Deutsche Übersetzung des englischen Textes von Peter Dietsch (2012) Quelle: www.academia.edu Buch 6 - Die Römer ziehen ab; Vortigern; die Sachsen kommen an, geführt von Hengist und Horsa und die Vorstellung von Merlin 1 Als aber Gratian Municeps vom Tod des Maximian hörte, ergriff er die Krone und machte sich zum König. Danach übte er solch eine Tyrannei aus, dass das Volk in einem Tumult über ihn herfiel und ihn ermordete. Als diese Nachrichten die anderen Länder erreichten, kehrten ihre ehemaligen Feinde von Irland zurück und sich brachten Schotten, Norweger und Dakier Oder Dänen. mit und verübten im ganzen Königreich vom Meer bis Meer mit Feuer und Schwert schreckliche Verwüstungen. Auf diesem kummervollen Unheil und Unterdrückung wurden Botschafter mit Briefen nach Rom gesandt, um unter Tränen und Gelübden der andauernden Unterwerfung zu flehen, dass ein Trupp Männer ausgesandt wird, um ihre Verletzungen zu rächen und den Feind bei ihnen zu vertreiben. Die Botschafter obsiegten insofern, dass die Römer, ungeachtet der früheren Schädigungen, ihnen eine Legion gewährten, die mit einer Flotte zu ihrem Land gebracht wurde und die dort schnell auf den Feind stieß. Schließlich, nachdem sie eine riesige Menge von ihnen abgeschlachtet hatte, vertrieben sie sie sie vollständig aus dem Land und retteten die jämmerlichen Leute aus ihrem unsäglichen Elend. Dann gaben sie die Anordnungen, dass ein Wall zwischen Alba und Deira errichtet werden sollte, von einem Meer bis zum anderen, als Schrecken für den Feind und als Schutz für das Land. Damals wurde Alba immer wieder durch häufige Invasionen von barbarischen Nationen verwüstet. Und was auch immer die Feinde mit dem Land versuchten, das hing von einem günstigen Anlegeplatz dort ab. Sodass die Einwohner fleißig an dem Wall arbeiteten, den sie teils mit öffentlichen Mitteln und teils mit privaten Beiträgen beendeten. Vergleiche Gildas, De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae 14-15. 2 Die Römer erklärten danach den Briten, dass sie zukünftig nicht mehr imstande sein werden, die Belastungen solch mühsamer Expeditionen zu ertragen. Und das es unter der Würde des römischen Staates liegt, eine so große und tapfere Armee, sowohl an Land als auch zur See, gegen ortsansässige und vagabundierende Räuber, zu bekämpfen. Sie sollten deshalb selbst Waffen verwenden und sie sollten tapfer mit ihrer äußersten Kraft ihr Land, ihre Reichtümer, ihre Frauen und ihre Kinder verteidigen und was ihnen darüber hinaus noch lieb und teuer ist, ihre Freiheit und ihr Leben. Nachdem sie ihnen diese Mahnung gegeben hatten, befahlen sie allen Männern der Insel, die kriegstauglich waren, zusammen in London zu erscheinen, weil die Römer vor hatten, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Als sie so alle versammelt waren, hatte Guithelin, der Metropolit von London, die Aufgabe eine Rede ihnen eine Rede zu halten, was er mit diesen Worten tat: "Obwohl ich von den hier anwesenden Prinzen bestimmt wurde, zu euch zu sprechen, bin ich eher in der Verfassung, in Tränen auszubrechen, als eine eloquente Rede zu halten. Mich überkommt spürbar ein Kummer, wenn ich den schwachen und hilflosen Zustand sehe, in den ihr abgeglitten seid, seitdem Maximian alle Kräfte und Jugend dieses Königreichs mit sich abgezogen hat. Ihr, die ihr verlassen wurdet, wart völlig kriegsunerfahren und mit ganz anderen Sachen beschäftigt, wie mit dem Bestellen des Bodens und anderer Arten handwerklicher Geschäfte. Sodass, wenn eure Feinde aus fremden Ländern wie über Schafe, die ohne Hirte umherziehen, über euch herfielen, sie euch zwangen, eure Herden zu verlassen, bis die römische Macht sie euch wieder zurückbrachte. Sollen eure Hoffnungen somit immer von auswärtiger Hilfe abhängen? Und wollt ihr niemals Waffen gegen eine Bande von Räubern erheben, die keineswegs stärker sind als ihr selbst, wenn ihr nicht durch Faulheit und Feigheit entmutigt wäret? Die Römer sind jetzt des dauernden Herumreisens müde, womit sie belästigt werden, um euch gegen eure Feinde zu verteidigen: Sie haben beschlossen, auf den Tribut, den ihr ihnen zahlt, zu verzichten, als weiterhin diese Belastungen zu Land und zur See zu tragen. Denn ihr wart zu dieser Zeit nur das einfache Volk, als wir eigene Soldaten. Denkt ihr deshalb, dass euch die Männlichkeit ganz verlassen hat? Sind nicht im Laufe der menschlichen Geschichte oftmals Männer das Gegenteil von anderen? Ist nicht ein Pflüger häufig der Vater eines Soldaten und ein Soldat der eines Pflügers? Geschieht diese Verschiedenheit nicht auch einem Handwerker und einem Soldaten? Da auf diese Weise das eine das andere hervorbringt, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es für Männlichkeit verloren gegangen sein sollte. Denn da ihr Männer seid, benehmt euch wie Männer: Ruft den Namen von Christus aus,dass er euren Mut beflügelt, eure Freiheit zu verteidigen." Kaum hatte er seine Rede beschlossen, erhoben die Menschen solch einen Ruf, dass man denken konnte, dass plötzlich ihr Mut vom Himmel beflügelt worden wäre. 3 Danach machten die Römer den ängstlichen Leuten Mut, soviel wie sie konnten und ließen ihnen Muster ihrer Waffen zurück. Sie befahlen ebenfalls Türme mit Aussicht aufs Meer zu bauen, in passenden Abständen [voneinander] entlang der ganzen Südküste, dort wo ihre Schiffe waren,und von wo sie die Invasionen der Barbaren fürchteten. Aber, gemäß dem Sprichwort, "Es ist leichter, einen Falken aus einer Gabelweihe zu machen, als ein Gelehrter aus einem Pflüger"; denn alles, was er lernt ist, als würden Perlen vor die Säue geworfen. Kaum hatten die Römer ihnen Lebewohl gesagt, als die zwei Anführer, Guanius und Melga, von ihren Schiffen herunterkamen, auf denen sie nach Irland geflohen waren. Und mit ihrer Bande von Schotten, Pikten, Norwegern, Dakiern und anderen, die sie mit ihnen zusammen mitbrachten, rissen sie ganz Alba bis zum Wall an sich. Da sie auch wussten, dass die Römer fortgegangen waren, um nicht mehr zurückzukehren, begannen sie jetzt, auf eine noch freche Art und Weise als vorher, ihre Verwüstung auf der Insel. Hierauf saßen die Bauersleute Tag und Nacht mit bebenden Herzen auf den Zinnen des Walls und wagten es nicht, sich von ihren Plätzen zu rühren, eher bereit zur Flucht, als auch nur den geringen Widerstand zu leisten. Inzwischen hörten die Feinde nicht auf, sie mit ihren Haken kopfüber herunterzuziehen und die jämmerliche Herde in Stücken auf den Boden zu schleudern. Was zumindest den Vorteil hatte, dass sie einen schnellen Tod hatten, wodurch ihnen der Anblick eines weit beklagenswerteren Unheils erspart blieb, die sogleich ihren Verwandten und liebsten Kindern drohte. Dies war die schreckliche göttliche Strafe für diese überaus böse Torheit von Maximian, das Königreich all seiner Kräfte zu entleeren, die, wären sie denn noch da gewesen, jede Nation zurückgeschlagen hätten. Den offensichtlichen Beweis dafür hatten sie durch die unermesslichen Eroberungen gegeben, die sie sogar in weit entfernten Ländern gemacht hatten. Und auch, indem sie in ihrem eigenen Land den Frieden aufrechterhielten, während sie hier waren. Aber dies geschieht, wenn ein Land der Verteidigung durch Bauerntölpel überlassen ist. Kurz gesagt, als sie ihren hohen Wall und ihre Städte verließen, wurden die Bauersleute wieder gezwungen zu fliehen und sie erlitten eine tödlichere Zerstreuung, eine wütendere Verfolgung durch den Feind, ein grausameres und größeres Gemetzel, als je zuvor. Und wie Lämmer durch den Wolf, so wurden die unglücklichen Leute von den gnadenlosen Barbaren in Stücke gerissen. Wiederum sandten die elenden zurückgebliebenen Briefe an Agitius, einen Mann von großer Macht bei den Römern. Das hatte diese Auswirkung: "An Agitius, dreimal Konsul, das Ächzen der Briten." Und nach einigen wenigen anderen Beschwerden fügten sie hinzu:"Das Meer treibt uns zu den Barbaren und die Barbaren treiben uns zurück zum Meer: So werden wir zwischen zwei Todesarten hin und her geworfen, entweder ertränkt oder ans Schwert gebracht." Trotz dieser äußerst bewegenden Ansprache erhielten sie keine Hilfe und die Botschafter, die mit der großen Last zurückkehrten, verkündeten ihren Landsleuten den Rückschlag, den sie erlitten hatten. Vergleiche Gildas, De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae 18-20. 4 Hierauf, nach einer gemeinsamen Beratung, fuhr Guithelin, der Erzbischof von London, nach Klein Britannien, heute Armorica oder Letavia genannt, hinüber, um die Unterstützung ihrer Brüder zu erbitten. Damals regierte dort Aldroen, der vierte König nach Conan, dem Maximian, da er mit ihm bereits verbündet gewesen war, dieses Königreich gegeben hatte. Als dieser Prinz einen Prälaten von so großer Würde ankommen sah, empfing er ihn mit [allen] Ehren und erkundigte sich nach dem Grund für sein Kommen. Dazu Guithelin: "Eurer Majestät kann das Elend nicht fremd sein, das wir, Eure Briten, ertragen haben (das selbst Euch Tränen abfordern dürfte), seit Maximian unsere Insel von seinen Soldaten entleert hat,die Menschen des Königreichs, an dem Ihr Gefallen findet und welches Gott Euch gestattet lange in Frieden Gefallen daran zu haben. Denn gegen uns die armen Übriggebliebenen der britischen Rasse haben sich alle Menschen der angrenzenden Inseln erhoben und sie haben unser Land, das voller Reichtümer aller Art war, vollständig verwüstet. Sodass die Leute jetzt völlig ohne die Mittel für ihren Lebensunterhalt dastehen, außer dem, was sie erjagen können. Weder haben wir die Kraft, noch verfügen wir über bei uns verbliebene Kenntnisse in militärischen Angelegenheiten, um uns dem Feind entgegenzustellen. So sind die Römer unser müde und verweigern uns vollständig ihre Unterstützung. Sodass wir jetzt, aller anderen Hoffnungen beraubt, kommen, um Eure Gnade zu erflehen, dass Ihr uns mit Truppen ausstattet und ein Königreich, das von Rechtswegen Euer eigenes ist, vor den Einfällen der Barbaren schützt. Denn wer anderes als Ihr selbst sollte, ohne Eure Zustimmung, die Krone von Konstantin und Maximian tragen, da das Recht, das Eure Vorfahren dazu hatten, jetzt Euch übertragen ist? Macht Eure Flotte bereit und geht mit mir. Siehe! Ich lege das Königreich Britanniens in Eure Hände." Darauf gab Aldroen zur Antwort: "Es gab früher eine Zeit, in der ich mich nicht geweigert hätte, die Insel Britanniens anzunehmen, wenn sie mir angeboten worden wäre. Denn ich denke nicht, dass es, während sie [die Insel] Frieden und Ruhe genoss, irgendwo ein fruchtbareres Land gab. Aber jetzt, seit ihr dieses Unheil widerfahren ist, ist ihr Wert geringer geworden und sowohl mir als auch allen anderen Prinzen verhasst. Aber vor allen Dingen war die Macht der Römer so zerstörerisch für sie, dass niemand je einen gefestigten Staat oder eine Autorität dort ohne Verlust der Freiheit genießen konnte. Und das Joch der Sklaverei unter sich zu haben. Und wer würde nicht den Besitz eines kleineren Landes in Freiheit allen Reichtümern dieser Insel in Knechtschaft vorziehen? Das Königreich, das jetzt mir unterworfen ist, erfreut mich in allen Ehren, ohne irgendeinem Oberherren huldigen zu müssen. Sodass ich es allen anderen Ländern vorziehe, da ich es regieren kann, ohne überwacht zu werden zu werden. Dennoch, aus der Rücksicht auf das Recht, das meine Vorfahren über viele Generationen hinweg über Eure Inseln gehabt haben, gebe ich Euch meinen Bruder Konstantin und zweitausend Männer mit, auf dass er, mit der guten Vorsehung Gottes, Euer Land von den Einfällen der Barbaren befreien kann und die Krone für sich selbst behält. Denn ich habe einen Bruder dieses Namens, der ein erfahrener Soldat und in anderer Hinsicht ein vollendeter Mann ist. Wenn Ihr ihn akzeptiert, werde ich mich nicht weigern, ihn mit Euch zu senden, zusammen mit vorerwähnter Zahl von Männern. Eine wirklich größere Zahl als die erwähnte kann ich Euch nicht mitgeben, weil ich täglich von den Galliern mit Unruhen bedroht werde." Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als der Erzbischof ihm bereits dankte. Und als Konstantin herbeigerufen wurde, brach dieser in Bemerkungen der Freude aus: "Christus siegt; Christus befiehlt; Christus herrscht: Sieh den König des verwüsteten Britanniens an! Sei Christus nur gegenwärtig und sieh unsere Verteidigung, unsere Hoffnung und unsere Freude an." Kurz gesagt, die Schiffe wurden bereit gemacht, die Männer, die aus allen Teile des Königreichs ausgewählt wurden, wurden an Guithelin übergeben. 5 Als sie alle notwendigen Vorbereitungen getroffen hatten, schifften sie sich ein und erreichten den Hafen von Totness. Und dann scharten sie ohne Verzögerung die Jugend um sich, die auf der Insel zurückgelassen wurde, und wandten sich dem Feind zu, über den sie, durch das Verdienst des heiligen Prälaten, den Sieg errangen. Danach strömten die Briten, die vorher zerstreut waren, aus allen Teilen [des Königreiches] zusammen und in einer Ratsversammlung, die in Silchester abgehalten wurde, boten sie Konstantin dem Thron den Thron an und dort hielten sie die Krönungszeremonie ab. Sie verheirateten ihn auch mit einer Dame, welche Erzbischof Guithelin erzogen hatte und die aus einer edlen römischen Familie stammte und durch die der König später drei Söhne, Constans, Aurelius Ambrosius und Uther Pendragon, hatte. Constans, der am ältesten war, übergab er der Kirche des Amphibalus in Winchester und der trat dort dem klösterlichen Orden bei. Die anderen zwei aber, nämlich Aurelius und Uther, übergab er an Guithelin, damit der sich um ihre Ausbildung kümmern sollte. Schließlich, nachdem zehn Jahre vergangen waren, kam ein bestimmter Pikte, welcher in seinem Dienst getreten war, unter dem Vorwand zu ihm, ein privates Gespräch über die Aufzucht von jungen Bäumen zu halten, bei dem sonst niemand anwesend war, und erstach ihn mit einem Dolch. 6 Nach dem Tod von Konstantin herrschte Uneinigkeit unter den Edelleuten über einen Nachfolger auf dem Thron. Einige waren dafür, Aurelius Ambrosius einzusetzen, andere Uther Pendragon. Wieder andere waren für andere Personen der königlichen Familie. Schließlich, als sie zu keinem Beschluss kommen konnten, wandte sich Vortigern, der König von Gewisseans, der selbst die Krone anstrebte, an Constans den Mönch, und sprach wie folgt zu ihm: "Du siehst, dass Ihr Vater tot ist und dass deine Brüder wegen ihres Alters unfähig sind zu herrschen. Auch sehe ich niemanden von deiner Familie, außer Dich selbst, dessen Königsherrschaft die Menschen unterstützen. Wenn du deshalb meinem Rat folgst, werde ich, unter der Bedingung, dass Du meinen persönlichen Stand erhöhst, die Menschen dazu bringen, deinen Aufstieg zu befürworten und Dich von diesem Habit zu befreien, ungeachtet dessen, dass dies gegen die Regel deines Ordens verstößt." Constans, den dieser Vorschlag überglücklich machte, versprach ihm unter Eid, dass er [Constans] ihm [Vortigern] unter diesen Bedingungen das, was er sich wünsche, gewähren würde. Dann nahm ihn Vortigern ihn, stattete ihn in seinen königlichen Insignien aus, führte ihn nach London und machte ihn zum König. Dies jedoch nicht mit der freien Zustimmung der Menschen. Erzbischof Guithelin starb dann und es gab auch niemand anderen, der, weil er den klösterlichen Orden verlassen hatte, es wagte, die Salbungszeremonie durchzuführen. Jedoch war das kein Hindernis für seine Krönung, da Vortigern selbst die Zeremonie statt eines Bischofs durchführte. 7 Constans, so erhöht, vertraute die ganze Regierung des Königreichs Vortigern an und lieferte sich so völlig seinen Beratern aus, dass er nichts ohne ihre Anordnung tat. Seine eigene Unfähigkeit für die Regierungsgeschäfte zwang ihn, so zu handeln, weil er nicht anders sonst gelernt hatte als die Angelegenheiten innerhalb seines Klosters. Vortigern merkte das und begann deshalb, bei sich selbst zu überlegen, welchen Weg er einschlagen musste, um die Krone zu erhalten, auf die bereits früher äußerst begierig war. Er sah, dass jetzt richtige Zeit gekommen war, dies leicht zu einem Ende zu bringen, da das Königreich vollständig seiner Führung anvertraut war und Constans, der den Titel eines Königs trug, war nicht mehr als der Schatten von einem [König], denn er war von sanftem Gemüt, ein schlechter Richter in Rechtsangelegenheiten und nicht im geringsten gefürchtet,weder bei seinen eigenen Leuten noch in den benachbarten Ländern. Und seine beiden Brüder, Uther Pendragon und Aurelius Ambrosius, waren erst Kinder in ihren Wiegen und somit nicht imstande, zu herrschen. Es gab dazu noch ein weiteres Ungemach, dass nämlich alle älteren Edelleute tot waren, sodass Vortigern der einzige noch lebende Mann zu sein schien, der das politische Handwerk beherrschte und die Erfahrung für die Staatsführung hatte. Die ganzen Restlichen waren gewissermaßen Kinder oder unerfahrene Jünglinge, die nur die Ehren ihrer Eltern und Verwandten, die in den früheren Kriegen getötet worden waren, geerbt hatten. Als Vortigern dieses Zusammentreffen von so vielen [für ihn] günstigen Verhältnissen erkannte, heckte er einen Plan aus, wie er Constans den Mönch leicht und schlau entthronen und sich unverzüglich selbst an seine Stelle setzen konnte. Aber um das zu tun, wartete er, bis er zuerst seine Macht und seine Interessen in mehreren Ländern richtig gefestigt hatte. Er reichte deshalb eine Bittschrift ein, die Schätze des Königs und seine befestigten Städte seiner eigenen Aufsicht zu unterstellen, indem er das Gerücht ausstreute, dass die benachbarten Inselbewohner eine Invasion des Königreichs planten. Dann, als ihm das bewilligt worden war, brachte er seine eigenen Kreaturen in jene Städte, um sie für sich zu sichern. Nachdem er dann einen Entwurf ausgearbeitet hatte, wie er seine verräterischen Pläne durchführen konnte, ging er zum König und erklärte ihm die Notwendigkeit,die Zahl seiner Hausangestellten zu vermehren, damit er der Invasion des Feinds sicherer entgegentreten könne. "Habe ich nicht alles nach deinen Vorstellungen verlasst?", sagte Constans. "Tu jetzt diesbezüglich, was Du willst, sodass sie mir treu ergeben sind." Vortigern antwortete, "Ich wurde in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass die Pikten dabei sind, die Dakier und die Norweger zu uns herüberzubringen. Mit einem Plan, der uns sehr großen Verdruss bereiten soll. Ich würde Dir deshalb empfehlen, und das ist nach meiner Meinung ist es der beste Weg, dass Du einige Pikten an deinen Hof holst, die Dir von dieser Nation gute Dienste leisten. Denn wenn es wahr ist, dass sie sich darauf vorbereiten, einen Aufruhr anzuzetteln, kannst Du sie als Spione gegen ihre Landsleute bei ihren Anschlägen und Kriegslisten einsetzen, um ihnen leicht zu entkommen." Dies war der dunkle Verrat eines heimlichen Feindes. Denn er hatte das nicht in Hinblick auf die Sicherheit von Constans empfohlen, sondern weil er die Pikten als leichtfertige Leute kannte und bereit für alle Art von boshaften Taten. Sodass sie, in einer Anwandlung der Betrunkenheit oder Leidenschaft, leicht gegen den König erzürnt werden konnten und keinen Skrupel hätten, ihn zu ermorden. Und solch ein Unglück, wenn es geschehen sollte, würde ihm den Weg zum Thron, den er so häufig im Blick hatte, ebnen. Hierauf schickte er Boten nach Schottland, mit einer Einladung an hundert piktische Soldaten, in den Haushalt des Königs aufgenommen zu werden. Und als sie angekommen waren, zollte er ihnen mehr Respekt als den restlichen Hausangestellten, indem er ihnen mehrere Geschenke machte und ihnen eine üppige Tafel zugestand, sodass sie ihn als den König ansahen. So groß war ihr Respekt, den sie vor ihm hatten, dass sie auf den Strassen Lieder sangen, die zum Thema hatten, dass Vortigern die Herrschaft verdiente, das Zepter Britanniens verdiente; Constans aber dessen unwürdig war. Das ermunterte Vortigern dazu, sie noch mehr zu bevorzugen, um sie noch fester seinem Interessen zu verpflichten. Und als durch diese Methoden sie völlig zu seinen Kreaturen gemacht hatte, ergriff er eine Gelegenheit, als sie betrunken waren, ihnen zu sagen, dass er dabei war, sich aus Britannien zurückzuziehen, zu sehen, ob er einen besseren Stand erreichen könnte. Denn die geringen Einnahmen, die er jetzt hatte, sagte er, würden es ihm nicht ermöglichen, eine Gefolgschaft von fünfzig Männern zu halten. Dann, nachdem er ihnen einem Blick der Betrübtheit zugeworfen hatte, zog er sich in seine eigenen Räume zurück und ließ sie trinkend in der Halle zurück. Die Pikten waren über die Aussicht unaussprechlich bekümmert, als sie das bedachten, was er gesagt hatte, und murmelten einander zu: "Warum gestatten wir diesem Mönch,zu leben? Warum töten wir ihn nicht, damit Vortigern sich seiner Krone erfreuen kann? Wer ist so geeignet wie er, ihm nachzufolgen? Ein Mann, der zu uns so großzügig ist, ist würdig zu herrschen und verdient die ganze Ehre und Würde, die wir ihm schenken können." 8 Danach brachen sie in das Schlafzimmer von Constans ein, fielen über ihn her, töteten ihn und trugen seinen Kopf zu Vortigern. Beim Anblick davon [vom Kopf] setzte er eine traurige Miene auf und Tränen brachen hervor, obwohl er gleichzeitig freudig entzückt war. Wie auch immer. Er rief die Bürger von London zusammen (denn dort war die Tat begangen worden) und er befahl, dass alle Mörder für diesen abscheulichen Elternmord gebunden und ihnen die Köpfe abgeschlagen wurden. Inzwischen gab es einige, die den Verdacht hatten, dass dieses Schurkenstück ganz der Plan von Vortigern war und die Pikten nur seine Instrumente, um ihn durchzuführen. Andere wiederum beteuerten seine Unschuld. Schließlich blieb es in dieser Angelegenheit beim Zweifel und diejenigen, die sich um die beiden Brüder, Aurelius Ambrosius und Uther Pendragon sorgten, flohen mit ihnen nach Klein Britannien. Aus Angst, dass auch sie durch Vortigern getötet würden. Dort wurden sie von König Budes Thorpe: Budicius. freundlich empfangen, der darauf achtete, dass sie eine ihrer königlichen Geburt angemessene Ausbildung erhielten. 9 Jetzt legte Vortigern, als er niemanden mehr sah, der mit ihm um das Königreich konkurrierte, die Krone auf seinen Kopf und gewann so die Vorrangstellung über alle anderen Prinzen. Als schließlich sein Verrat entdeckt wurde, erhoben sich die Leute der angrenzenden Inseln, welche die Pikten nach Alba gebracht hatten, zu einem Aufstand gegen ihn. Denn die Pikten waren wegen des Todes ihrer Soldatengefährten wütend, die für den Mord an Constans hingerichtet worden waren und sie waren bestrebt, diesen Tod zu rächen. Vortigern war deshalb täglich in großer Not und verlor einen beträchtlichen Teil seiner Armee in dem Krieg mit ihnen. Auch in einem anderen Teil des Landes hatte nicht weniger Schwierigkeiten, aus Angst vor Aurelius Ambrosius und seinem Bruder Uther Pendragon, die, wie wir vorher sagten, seinetwegen nach Klein Britannien geflohen waren. Denn er hörte Gerüchte, die sich Tag für Tag immer mehr ausbreiteten, das sie jetzt mannbar geworden waren und dass sie eine große Flotte gebaut hatten. Und dass sie den Plan hätten zum Königreich, auf das sie ein unbestreitbares Anrecht hatten, zurückzukehren. 10 Inzwischen kam in Kent drei Brigantinen, oder lange Galeeren an, voll mit bewaffneten Männern, unter dem Befehl von zwei Brüdern, Horsa und Hengist. Vortigern war gerade in Dorobernia, jetzt Canterbury, die Stadt, die er häufig zu besuchen pflegte. Und als er die Nachricht über die Ankunft von hochgewachsenen Fremden in großen Schiffen erhielt, befahl er, dass sie freundlich empfangen werden und zu ihm geführt werden sollten. Sobald sie vor ihm gebracht worden waren, schaute er auf die zwei Brüder, die alle anderen sowohl im Adel als auch in Anmut ihrer Person übertrafen. Und als er einen Überblick über die gesamte Begleitung gewonnen hatte, fragte er sie, aus welchem Land sie kämen und was der Grund ihrer Ankunft in seinem Königreich sei. Worauf Hengist (dessen Alter und Verstand ihm diesen Vorrang einräumte), ihm im Namen der anderen folgende Antwort gab: "Edelster König! Sachsen, das eines der Länder von Deutschland ist, war der Ort unserer Geburt. Und der Grund für unsere Ankunft ist, dass wir Dir oder anderen Prinzen unseren Dienst anbieten. Denn wir aus unserem Vaterland aus keinem anderen Grund vertrieben, als dass die Gesetze des Königreichs es verlangen. Es ist bei uns üblich, dass, wenn es bei uns eine Überbevölkerung gibt, unsere Prinzen aus allen Provinzen zusammenkommen und der Jugend des Königreichs befehlen, sich vor ihnen zu versammeln. Dann wählen sie, indem sie losen, unter den stärksten und fähigsten von ihnen die aus, die in fremde Länder ziehen [müssen], um sich eine Existenz aufzubauen und ihr Vaterland von einer überflüssigen Anzahl Menschen zu befreien. Als unser Land vor Kurzem wieder einmal überbevölkert war, trafen sich unsere Prinzen. Und nachdem sie gelost hatten, wählten sie die Jünglinge, die Du hier siehst, aus. Und sie nötigten uns, dem Brauch zu folgen, der vor langer Zeit begründet wurde. Und uns zwei Brüder, Hengist und Horsa, machten sie zu Anführern über sie, wegen unserer Vorfahren, die dieselbe Ehre genossen hatten. Aus Gehorsam gegenüber den altehrwürdigen Gesetzen fuhren wir deshalb über das Meer und unter der guten Leitung von Merkur sind in Eurem Königreich angekommen." Der König schaute bei der Erwähnung des Namens Merkur ernst auf sie herab und fragte sie, zu welcher Religion sie sich bekennen. "Wir beten," antwortete Hengist, "die Götter unseres Landes, Saturn und Jupiter und die anderen Gottheiten, die die Welt regieren, an. Besonders aber Merkur, den wir in unserer Sprache Woden nennen und dem unsere Vorfahren den vierten Tag der Woche widmeten, der nach seinem Namen Wodenstag genannt wird. Neben ihm beten wir die mächtige Göttin Frea an, der sie auch den sechsten Tag widmeten, den wir nach ihrem Namen Freitag nennen." Vortigern antwortete, "Über eure Gutgläubigkeit, oder eher Ungläubigkeit, bin ich sehr betrübt, über eure Ankunft aber sehr erfreut, die, ob durch die Vorsehung Gottes oder einer anderen Macht, für mich in meinen gegenwärtigen Schwierigkeiten gerade rechtzeitig gekommen ist. Denn ich werde von meinen Feinden von allen Seiten bedrängt, und wenn ihr euch mit mir anmeinen Kriegen beteiligen wollt, werde ich euch ehrenvoll in meinem Königreich aufnehmen und euch Länder und Besitzungen schenken." Die Barbaren akzeptierten sogleich sein Angebot und die Abmachung wurde zwischen ihnen bestätigt und sie lebten an seinem Hof. Bald danach begannen die Pikten, aus Alba heraus, mit einer sehr großen Armee die nördlichen Teile der Insel zu verwüsten. Als Vortigern Nachricht davon erhielt, sammelte er seine Kräfte und zog los, um sie jenseits des Humber zu treffen. Nach ihrem Aufeinandertreffen entwickelte sich die Schlacht auf beiden Seiten sehr wild, obwohl es für die Briten wenig Gelegenheit gab, sich zu bewähren, weil die Sachsen so tapfer kämpften, dass der Feind, der früher so siegreich war, schnell in die Flucht geschlagen wurde. 11 Weil Vortigern ihnen den Sieg verdankte, vergrößerte er seine reichlichen Gaben an sie und gab ihrem Anführer Hengist große Ländereien in Lindesia, als Lebensunterhalt für ihn selbst und für seine Mitstreiter. Hierauf sprach Hengist, ein Mann von Erfahrung und Raffinesse, der erkannte,wie viel Gemeinsamkeiten er mit dem König hatte, ihn auf diese Weise an: "Herr, eure Feinde haben euch überall im Lande bedrängt und [nur] wenige eurer Untertanen lieben euch. Sie alle drohen Euch und sagen, dass sie dabei sind, Aurelius Ambrosius von Armorica herüberzubringen, euch abzusetzen und ihn zum König zu machen. Lass uns, wenn ich bitten darf, an unser Land senden, um noch mehr Soldaten herzubitten, mit denen unseren Kräften anwachsen. Wir werden dann besser imstande sein, ihnen entgegenzutreten. Aber es gibt etwas, das ich mir durch eure Gnade wünschen würde, wenn ich eine Verweigerung nicht befürchtete." Vortigern antwortete: "Sende eure Boten nach Deutschland und ladet die ein, über die wir uns freuen und ich werde euch nicht verweigern, was ihr euch wünschen solltet." Hengist gab ihm, sich tief verbeugend, den Dank zurück und sagte, "Die Besitzungen, die ihr mir ab Landbesitz gegeben habt, und die Häuser sind sehr groß, aber ihr habt mir noch nicht die Ehre erwiesen, die meine Status und meiner Geburt zusteht, denn ich sollte, unter anderem, eine Heimatstadt oder einen Ort gewährt bekommen, welches mich bei den Edelleuten eures Königreiches zu einer größeren Wertschätzung berechtigt. Ich sollte zum Konsul oder zum Prinzen gemacht werden, da meine beiden Vorfahren solch eine Würde genossen." "Es liegt nicht in meiner Macht," antwortete Vortigern, "euch so viel Ehre zu erweisen, weil ihr Fremde und Heiden seid. Auch bin ich bis jetzt mit euren Bräuchen und Gewohnheiten noch nicht so vertraut, als dass ich euch auf die gleiche Stufe stellen würde, wie eingeborener Untertan. Und wenn ich euch auch wirklich als meinen Untertanen schätzte, könnte ich so etwas doch nicht tun, weil die Edelleute meines Königreichs mir davon stark abraten würden." "Gebet eurem Diener," sagte Hengist, "nur so viel Boden an dem Ort, den ihr mir übertragen habt, weil ich mit einer ledernen Peitschenschnur umfassen kann, um dort eine Festung als Rückzugsort zu bauen, für den Fall, dass die Umstände das erfordern. Denn ich euch immer treu sein werde, wie ich es bisher gewesen bin und ich verfolge mit meiner Bitte keinen anderen Plan, als ich ihn [bisher] gemacht habe." Mit diesen Worten wurde der König dazu bewegt, ihm seine Bitte zu gewähren. Und er befahl ihm, Boten nach Deutschland zu schicken, um schnell mehr Männer zu seiner Unterstützung einzuladen. Hengist führte seine Anordnungen sofort durch. Und er nahm die Haut eines Stiers und machte aus dem Ganzen eine Peitschenschnur, mit der er einen felsigen Platz umfasste. Die Auswahl [des Platzes] war sorgfältig getroffen worden und innerhalb dieses Kreises begann er, eine Burg zu bauen, welche nach Fertigstellung ihren Namen von der Peitschenschnur, mit der gemessen worden war, erhielt. In britischer Sprache wurde sie später Kaercorrei genannt,auf Sächsisch Thancastre, d. h. Peitschenschnur-Burg. 12 Inzwischen kehrten die Boten mit achtzehn Schiffen aus Deutschland zurück, voll mit den besten Soldaten, die sie bekommen konnten. Sie brachten Rowen, Rowena, Renwein. die Tochter von Hengist, mit sich, eine der vollkommensten Schönheiten dieser Zeit. Nach ihrer Ankunft lud Hengist den Königin sein Haus ein, um ihm seine neuen Gebäude und die neu angekommenen Soldaten zu zeigen. Der König nahm sogleich seiner Einladung an, aber vertraulich und lobte in hohem Maße die Pracht des Bauwerks und warb die Männer für den Dienst bei an. Hier wurde er mit einem königlichen Bankett unterhalten, und als das zu Ende war, kam die junge Dame aus ihrem Raum. Sie trug einen goldenen Pokal, gefüllt mit Wein, mit dem sie sich dem König näherte und nach einer tiefen Verbeugung sagte sie ihm, "Gelobter König wacht heil!" Der König war beim Anblick des Antlitzes der Dame, plötzlich sowohl überrascht als auch von ihrer Schönheit entbrannt. Und er rief nach seinem Dolmetscher und fragte ihn, was sie gesagt hatte und welche Antwort er geben solle. "Sie nannte euch 'Herr König,'" sagte der Dolmetscher, "und sie diente an, auf eure Gesundheit zutrinken. Eure Antwort muss sein ,Drinc heil!‘." Vortigern antwortete entsprechend, "Drinc heil" und bat sie zu trinken. Danach nahm er ihr den Pokal aus der Hand, küsste sie und trank selbst. Von dieser Zeit an bis heute ist es in Britannien Brauch, das der, der jemandem zutrinkt, Wacht heil! sagt und der, dem den zu getrunken wird, antwortet darauf Drinc heil! Bei Vortigern, der von der Vielzahl von alkoholischen Getränken betrunken war, ergriff der Teufel diese Gelegenheit, in sein Herz einzudringen und er machte ihn in das junge Mädchen verliebt, sodass er bei ihrem Vater um sie warb. Weil der Teufel in sein Herz eingedrungen war, so sage ich, geschah es, dass er, der ein Christ war, sich in eine Heidin verliebte. Hierdurch entdeckte Hengist, der ein kluger Mann war, den Leichtsinn des Königs und beriet sich mit seinem Bruder Horsa, und den anderen alten anwesenden Männern, was man in Bezug auf die Bitte des Königs tun solle. Sie empfahlen ihm einmütig, ihm seine Tochter zu geben und als Gegenleistung die Provinz Kent zu fordern. Und so wurde die Tochter unverzüglich an Vortigern übergeben und die Provinz Kent an Hengist. Und das ohne die Gorangon, der die Herrschaft darüber ausübte, davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Der König heiratete noch in derselben Nacht die heidnische Dame und erfreut sich sehr an ihr. Daraufhin zog er sich schnell den Hass der Edelleute und seiner eigenen Söhne zu. Denn er hatte bereits drei Söhne, deren Namen Vortimer, Catigern und Pascentius lauteten. 13 Damals kam St. Germanus, Bischof von Auxerre und Lupus, Bischof von Troyes, um das den Briten das Evangelium zu predigen. Denn der christliche Glaube war bei ihnen verdorben worden, teils von den Heiden, die der König mit in ihre Gesellschaft gebracht hatte, teils durch die pelagianische Ketzerei, mit deren Gift sie bereits vor langer Zeit angesteckt worden waren. Aber durch die Predigten dieser heiligen Männer wurden der wahre Glaubens und die Anbetung wiederhergestellt. Die vielen Wunder, die sie wirkten, brachten ihren Arbeiten den Erfolg. Gildas hat in seiner eleganten Abhandlung einen Bericht über die vielen Wunder gegeben, die Gott durch sie gewirkt hat. Gildas, De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae, enthält keinen Verweis auf Germanus. Es gibt es einen Bericht über seinen Besuchs in Historia Brittonum 32-35, 47-49, der manchmal Gildas zugeschrieben wurde. Da er König, jetzt, wie wir gesagt haben, die Dame besaß, sagte Hengist zu ihm:" Da ich [jetzt] Euer Vater bin, beanspruche ich das Recht, euer Berater zu sein: Tu deshalb meinen Rat nicht gering ab, da es meine Landsmänner sind, denen ihr die Überwindung all Ihrer Feinde schuldet. Lass uns meinen Sohn Octa und seinen Bruder Ebissa, die tapfere Soldaten sind, einladen herüberzukommen und ihnen die Länder geben, die in den nördlichen Teilen Britanniens zwischen Deira und Alba in der Nähe des Walls liegen. Weil sie so die Einfälle der Barbaren aufhalten werden und so sollt ihr des Friedens auf der anderen Seite des Humber erfreuen." Vortigern erfüllte diese Bitte und befahl diejenigen einzuladen, von denen er wusste, dass sie fähig waren, ihm zu helfen. Sofort nach Eintreffen dieser Nachricht kamen Octa, Ebissa und Cherdich mitdreihundert Schiffen voller Soldaten, die alle durch Vortigern freundlich empfangen wurden. Und er ließ ihnen große Geschenke machen. Mit ihrer Hilfe besiegte er seine Feinde und war in jeder Schlacht siegreich. Hengist fuhr inzwischen damit fort, immer mehr und mehr Schiffe herzubitten und vergrößerte so die Anzahl [seiner Sachsen]. Als das die Briten beobachteten, hatten sie Angst,von ihnen verraten zu werden und sie wandten sich an den König, sie von seinen Küsten zu verbannen. Weil es entgegen den Regeln des Evangeliums war, dass Christen Kameradschaft oder geschlechtlichen Umgang mit Heiden haben sollten. Darüber hinaus war die Zahl der Ankömmlinge jetzt so groß, dass sie ein Schrecken für seine Untertanen waren. Und niemand konnte jetzt wissen, wer ein Heide war und wer ein Christ. Seit nämlich Heiden die Töchter und Sippenfrauen von Christen heirateten. Diese Dinge legten sie dem König dar und sie waren bestrebt, ihm davon abzubringen sie [die Sachsen] zu unterhalten, damit sie nicht, mittels eines tückischen Komplotts,eine Übermacht über die gebürtigen Einwohner erringen könnten. Aber Vortigern, der sie wegen seiner Frau vor allen anderen Nationen liebte, war taub für ihren Hinweis. Aus diesem Grund verließen ihn die Briten schnell und erwählten einmütig seinen Sohn Vortimer als ihren König. Der nach ihrer Aufforderung begann, die Barbaren zu vertreiben und schreckliche Überfälle auf sie durchzuführen. Vier Schlachten kämpfte er mit ihnen und er war in allen siegreich: Die Erste am Fluss Dereuent; die Zweite an der Furt von Epsford, wo sich Horsa und Catigern, ein anderer Sohn von Vortigern, trafen und nach einer harten Auseinandersetzung, einander töteten; die Dritte an der Meeresküste, wo die Feinde schändlich auf ihre Schiffen flohen und auf der Insel Thanet Unterschlupf fanden. Aber Vortimer belagerte sie dort und peinigte sie täglich mit seiner Flotte. Und als sie nicht mehr imstande waren, den Angriffen der Briten stand zu halten, sandten sie König Vortigern, der in all jenen Kriegen bei ihnen war, zu seinem Sohn Vortimer, um die Erlaubnis zur Abreise zu erbitten, um sicher nach Deutschland zurückzukehren. Und während eine Verhandlung über dieses Thema abgehalten wurde, gingen sie inzwischen an Bord ihre langen Galeeren, und kehrten, ihre Frauen und Kinder zurücklassend, nach Deutschland zurück. 14 Vortimer begann nach diesem großen Erfolg, seine Untertanen wieder in ihre Besitzungen, die ihnen abgenommen worden waren, einzusetzen und ihnen alle Zeichen seiner Zuneigung und Wertschätzung zu zeigen. Und wie im Fall von St. Germanus, ihre Kirchen wieder aufzubauen. Aber seine Güte reizte schnell die Feindschaft des Teufels gegen ihn auf, der sich ins Herz seiner Stiefmutter Rowen einschlich, sie anregte, seinen Tod zu ersinnen. Zu diesem Zweck beriet sie sich mit den Giftmördern und besorgte einen, der mit ihm Vortimer eng vertraut war und den sie mit großen und zahlreichen Geschenken verdarb, ihm einen giftigen Trank zu geben. Sodass dieser tapfere Soldat, sobald er ihn genommen hatte, von einer plötzlichen Krankheit befallen wurde, die ihn aller Hoffnungen auf das Leben beraubte. Hierauf befahl er unverzüglich all seinen Männern, zu ihm zu kommen und als er ihnen gezeigt hatte, wie nahe er seinem Ende war, verteilt unter ihnen alle Schätze, die seine Vorgänger angehäuft hatten. Und in seinem Bestreben, sie in ihrem Kummer und Wehklagen zu trösten, sagte er ihnen, dass er nun den Weg allen Fleisches gehe. Aber er ermahnte diese tapferen und kriegerischen jungen Männer, die in all seinen Siegen an seiner Seite waren, mutig mit der Verteidigung ihres Landes gegen alle feindlichen Invasionen fortzufahren und mit wunderbarer geistiger Größe, befahl er ihnen, in dem Hafen, in dem die Sachsen gewöhnlich an Land gehen, eine bronzene Pyramide aufzustellen und nach seinem Tod seinen Körper um oben aufzulegen, damit der Anblick seiner Grabstätte die Barbaren aus Furcht zurück nach Deutschland treibe. Denn, so sagte er, keiner von ihnen würde es wagen, sich dem Land zu nähern, das den Anblick solch seiner Grabstätte bietet. So [groß] war der bewundernswerte Mut dieses großen Mannes, der, weil er ihnen ein Schrecken war, als er lebte, bestrebt war, es nicht weniger nach seinem Tod zu sein. Trotzdem. Kaum war er tot, da berücksichtigten die Briten seine Anordnungen nicht mehr und begruben ihn in London. 15 Vortigern übernahm nach dem Tod seines Sohns wurde wieder die Königsherrschaft und auf Bitten seiner Frau sandte er Boten nach Deutschland zu Hengist. Er lud ihn ein, wieder nach Britannien zurückzukehren. Allerdings im Geheimen und mit kleiner Gefolgschaft, um einen Streit zwischen den Barbaren und seinen Untertanen zu vermeiden. Als Hengist aber hörte, dass Vortimer tot war, stellte er eine Armee von nicht weniger als dreihunderttausend Männern auf, rüstete eine Flotte aus und kehrte damit nach Britannien zurück. Als Vortigern und die Edelleute von der Ankunft einer so riesigen Anzahl [Sachsen] hörten, waren sie maßlos erzürnt und, nach einer gemeinsamen Beratung, beschlossen sie, mit ihnen zu kämpfen und sie von ihren Küsten zu vertreiben. Hengist, der über ihren Plan durch Boten informiert worden war, die ihm von seiner Tochter gesandt wurden, überlegte unverzüglich, welchen Weg er gegen sie verfolgen sollte. Nachdem er sich mehrere Listen überlegt hatte, entschied er, dass es am ehesten zum Ziel führe, wenn er dem Land dadurch aufdrängt, dass er sich als Friedensbringer darstellt. Mit dieser Absicht sandte er Botschafter zum König, um zu ihm darzulegen, dass er eine so große Anzahl an Männern nicht mitgebracht hat, damit sie bei ihm bleiben oder Gewalt über das Land brächten. Der Grund,warum er sie mitgebracht hatte, bestand darin, dass er dachte, dass Vortimer noch lebe und dass er sie im Falle eines Angriffs bei sich haben wollte. Aber jetzt, da er nicht mehr daran zweifele, dass er tot sei, übergebe er sich und seine Leute der Verfügungsgewalt von Vortigern. Sodass er so viel von ihnen bei sich behalten könne, wie er denke, dass es passend sei. Und wenn er, warum auch immer, dies ablehne, solle er Hengist erlauben, unverzüglich zurück nach Deutschland zurückzukehren. Und wenn dieser Vorschlag Vortigern erfreue, begehre er, ihm Ort und Zeit für ihr Treffen und die Angelegenheiten [, die zu besprechen seien,] nach seinem Gusto zu benennen. Als dieses dem König vorgetragen wurde, war er äußerst zufrieden, da er sich nur widerwillig von Hengist getrennt hatte. Und schließlich bestellt er seine Untertanen und die Sachsen an den Kalenden des Mai [der erste Tag des Monats Mai], der jetzt kurz bevorstand, zum Kloster von Ambrius, um die oben genannten Angelegenheiten festzulegen. Beide Seiten waren mit dem Termin einverstanden. Hengist, mit einem neuen Schurkenplan im Kopf, befahl seinen Soldaten, dass jeder von ihnen einen langen Dolch unter seiner Kleidungsstücken tragen solle. Und während der Konferenz mit den Briten, die keinen Verdacht gegen sie schöpften abgehalten werde, würde er den Befehl:"Nemet oure Saxas" geben. In diesem Moment sollte jeder kühn seinen Nachbarn ergreifen und ihn mit seinem gezogenen Dolch erstechen. So trafen sie sich alle zur benannten Zeit am benannten Ort und begannen, über den Frieden zu verhandeln. Und als sich die richtige Gelegenheit bot, seine Schurkerei durchzuführen, rief Hengist aus: "Nemet oure Saxas" und ergriff im selben Moment Vortigern, und hielt ihn mit seinem Umhang [fest]. Die Sachsen zogen, als das Signal gegeben wurde, ihre Dolche und fielen über die Prinzen, die an solch einen Plan kaum gedacht hatten, her, ermordete vierhundertsechzig Barone und Konsuln. Ihre Körper wurden später von St. Eldad christlich beerdigt, nicht weit entfernt von Kaercaradauc, heute Salisbury, auf einem Friedhof in der Nähe des Klosters von Ambrius, von dem Abt [St. Eldad], der der Gründer hiervon war. Da sie alle ohne Waffen kamen und mit keinen anderen Gedanken, als für die Friedensverhandlungen, gab dies der anderen eine gute Gelegenheit, ihren schurkischen Plan gegen sie auszuführen. Aber die Heiden entkamen nicht straflos, als sie mit solcher Boshaftigkeit gehandelt hatten. Eine große Zahl von ihnen wurde während dieses Gemetzels ihrer Feinde getötet. Denn die Briten nahmen Knüppel und Steine vom Boden auf, verteidigten sich entschlossen und erledigten viele der Verräter. Siehe auch Historia Brittonum 45-46. 16 Dort war auch Eldol anwesend, der Konsul von Gloucester, der, beim Anblick dieses Verrats, eine Stange, die er zufällig fand, aufnahm und sich damit verteidigte. Jeder Schlag, den er damit austeilte, brachte den Tod mit sich, und indem er so viele Köpfe, Arme, Schultern oder Beine von ihnen brach, brachte keinen geringen Schrecken über die Verräter. Auch bewegte sich nicht von diesem Ort weg, bevor er mit dieser Waffe nicht siebzig Männer getötet hatte. Aber er nicht mehr imstande war, seine Stellung gegen eine so große Anzahl [von Gegnern] zu behaupten, flüchtete er vor ihnen und zog sich in seine Stadt zurück. Auf beiden Seiten fielen Männer, aber die Sachsen waren siegreich. Weil die Briten, die keinen Verdacht auf Verrat hatten, unbewaffnet kamen und sich deshalb nur schwach verteidigen konnten. Nachdem diese abscheuliche Schurkerei ausgeführt war, wollten die Sachsen Vortigern nicht töten. Sie drohten ihm aber mit dem Tod und banden ihn. Sie forderten seine Städte und Festungen als Gegenleistung dafür, dass sie ihn am Leben ließen. Um sein Leben zu retten, verweigerte er ihnen nichts. Und als sie ihn seine Zustimmung mit einem Eid hatten bestätigen lassen, befreiten sie ihn von seinen Ketten und marschierten dann zuerst nach London, das sie einnahmen. So wie sie es später mit York, Lincoln und Winchester taten. Sie verwüsteten die Länder, durch die zogen, und das löschten die Menschen aus, wie Wolf es bei Schafen tun, wenn sie von ihrem Hirten verlassen werden. Als Vortigern die Verwüstung sah, die sie ausführten, zog er sich nach Cambria zurück, da er nicht wusste, was man gegen so barbarische Leute tun konnte. 17 Schließlich suchte er Zuflucht zum Rat von Zauberern und befahl ihnen, ihm zu sagen, welchen Weg er nehmen solle. Sie empfahlen ihm, für seine Sicherheit einen sehr starken Turm zu bauen, nachdem er all seine anderen Festungen verloren hatte. So machte er eine Reise durch das Land, um eine günstige Stelle dafür zu finden und kam schließlich zum Berg Erir, Oder Mount Erith. wo er Handwerker aus verschiedenen Ländern versammelte und ihnen befahl, den Turm zu bauen. Die Baumeister begannen deshalb, das Fundament zu legen. Aber was auch immer sie am Tag tagten, das verschlang die Erde am folgenden, sodass von ihrer Arbeit nichts mehr übrig blieb. Als Vortigern darüber informiert wurde, beriet sich wieder mit seinen Zauberern, was die Ursache dafür sein könnte. Sie sagten ihm, dass er einen Jüngling finden müsse, der keinen Vater hatte. Diesen müsse er töten und dann die Steine und den Zement mit seinem Blut sprenkeln. Weil dadurch, wie sie sagten, er [der Turm] ein festes Fundament haben würde. Hierauf wurden Boten durch alle Provinzen gesandt, um nach solch einem Mann zu fragen. Auf ihren Reisen kamen sie zu einer Stadt, die später Kaermerdin genannt wurde, wo sie einige junge Männer sahen, die vor dem Tor spielten, und sie gingen zu ihnen. Da sie aber von ihrer Reise müde waren, setzten sie sich im Kreis [um sie herum], um zu sehen, ob sie den [hier] antreffen würden, nach dem sie auf der Suche waren. Gegen Abend ereignete sich plötzlich ein Streit zwischen zwei der jungen Männer, deren Namen Merlin und Dabutius waren. Thorpe: Dinabutius. Im Streit sagte Dabutius zu Merlin, "Sie Dummkopf, was maßt du dich an, dich mit mir zu streiten? Sind wir von gleicher Geburt? Ich stamme von einer königlichen Familie ab, sowohl vonseiten meines Vaters als auch von der Seite meiner Mutter. Von dir weiß niemand, was du bist, da du nie einen Vater hattest." Bei diesem Wort schauten die Boten ernst auf Merlin und fragten die Zuschauer, wer er sei. Sie erzählten ihm, dass nicht bekannt sei, wer sein Vater war, dass aber seine Mutter die Tochter des Königs von Dimetia sei und dass sie in der Kirche von St. Peter bei den Nonnen dieser Stadt lebe. Die gleiche Geschichte wird in der Historia Brittonum 40-42 erzählt. Nur wird dort der vaterlose Junge Ambrosius genannt. 18 Darauf eilten die Boten zum Vogt der Stadt und befahlen ihm im Namen des Königs, Merlin und seine Mutter zum König zu senden. Sobald der Vogt den Anlass ihrer Nachricht begriff, folgte er sogleich der Anordnung und sandte sie zu Vortigern, damit dieser sein Vorhaben vollenden konnte. Als sie sich vor das Antlitz des Königs gebracht worden waren, empfing er die Mutter wegen ihrer edlen Geburt äußerst respektvoll und begann sie fragen, von welchem Mann sie empfangen hatte." Mein allerhöchster Herr," sagte sie, "beim Leben eurer Seele und meiner: Ich kenne niemanden, der ihn mit mir zeugte. Nur das weiß ich: Als ich einstmals mit meinen Begleitern in unseren Räumen war, erschien mit dort eine Person in Gestalt eines schönen jungen Mannes, der mich häufig und eifrig mit seinen Armen umarmte und mich küsste. Und als er einige Zeit dort war, verschwand er plötzlich aus meiner Sicht. Aber sehr viel später danach, als ich alleine war, sprach er zu mir, ohne dass er sichtbar war. Als er mich eine lange Zeit ich auf diese Weise heimgesucht hatte, lag er schließlich mehrere Male in der Art eines Mannes bei mir und verließ mich mit dem Kind. Und ich versichere dir wirklich, mein allerhöchster Herr, ausgenommen dieses jungen Mannes, kenne ich niemanden, der mir beigewohnt hat.“ Er [Vortigern] befahl Maugantius, zu erklären, ob das möglich sei. Sodass, was die Frau berichtet hatte, ihn zufriedenstellen könne. Maugantius, der herbeigerufen worden und dem die ganze Angelegenheit wiederholt worden war, sagte zu Vortigern: "In den Büchern unserer Philosophen und in sehr vielen Geschichten habe ich gefunden, dass mehrere Männer einen ähnlichen Ursprung gehabt haben. Denn, wie uns Apuleius in seinem Buch über den Dämon von Sokrates berichtet, Apuleius, The God of Socrates wohnen zwischen dem Mond und der Erde jene Geister, die wir Albträume nennen. Diese sind von der Natur her teilweise Männer und teilweise Engel. Und sie nehmen, wann auch immer ihnen danach ist, menschliche Gestalt an und liegen mit Frauen. Möglicherweise erschien einer von ihnen dieser Frau und zeugte diesen jungen Mann mit ihr." 19 Merlin war inzwischen gegenüber allem, was dort geschehen war, aufmerksam geworden.Und da näherte er sich dem König und sprach zu ihm: "Aus welchem Grund sind ich und meine Mutter zu Dir geführt worden?" "Meine Zauberer," antwortete Vortigern, "empfahlen mir, einen Mann zu finden, der keinen Vater hat. Mit dessen Blut soll mein Gebäude gesprenkelt werden, damit es stehen bleibt." "Bestelle deinen Zauberern," sagte Merlin, "zu mir zu kommen und ich werde ich sie einer Lüge überführen." Der König war von seinen Worten überrascht und befahl den Zauberern, unverzüglich zu kommen und sich vor Merlin zu hinzusetzen, der mit ihnen auf diese Weise sprach: "Weil ihr nicht wisst, was es ist, das die Gründung des Turms hindert, habt ihr empfohlen, dass mein Blut vergossen werden soll, um ihn zu festigen, als ob das jetzt dafür sorgen würde, dass er stehen bleibt. Aber sagt mir jetzt, was dort unter dem Fundament ist? Denn es gibt etwas dort, dass nicht zulässt, dass er [dort] steht." Hierauf begannen die Zauberer, Angst zu bekommen, und gaben keine Antwort. Da sagte Merlin, der auch Ambrosius genannt wurde: " Ich flehe eure Majestät an, euren Arbeitern zu befehlen, in den Boden zu graben. Und Sie werden einen Teich finden, der das Fundament sinken lässt." Das wurde entsprechend getan und dann fanden sie tief unter dem Boden einen Teich, der dafür sorgte, dass er [der Boden] nachgegeben hatte. Merlin ging danach wieder zu den Zauberern und sagte: "Sagt mir, ihr falsche Schmeichler, was ist dort unter dem Teich?" Aber sie waren still. Zum König sprach er wieder: "Befiehl, dass der Teich, abgelassen wird und am Boden werdet ihr zwei hohle Steine sehen und in ihnen zwei schlafende Drachen." Der König zweifelte nicht, ihm zu glauben, seit er gesehen hatte, dass das, was er [Merlin] über den Teich gesagt hatte, wahr war. Und deshalb befahl er, diesen abzulassen. Als das getan war, fand man es so, wie Merlin gesagt hatte und er empfand jetzt höchste Bewunderung für ihn. Auch waren alle anderen Anwesenden nicht weniger erstaunt von seinem Verstand, denn sie dachten, dass es nichts weniger sei als göttliche Inspiration. Kategorie:Historia Regum Britanniae